Talk:Book of the Stranger
Aggo vs. Ahko FWIW, the subtitles list his name as "Aggo." TheUnknown285 (talk) 06:39, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Ah, but the script excerpts that David J. Peterson posted give it as "Ahko" - I think the subtitles just screwed up. Been known to happen. http://dedalvs.tumblr.com/post/144459011173/dothraki-and-valyrian-dialogue-episode-604-of Cross reference with other interviews the actor has given.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:49, May 16, 2016 (UTC) WatchersOnTheWall.com directly asked HBO and David Peterson about this over Twitter. Peterson's response: "Records from that era are spotty at best" https://twitter.com/Dedalvs/status/732360792146763776 Classic.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:06, May 17, 2016 (UTC) I think we should treat this character as named "Ahko" to avoid confusion with the other "Aggo", given that the name wasn't even confirmed.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:01, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Is Stannis dead? Brienne claims she killed Stannis. That seems to confirm he is dead, though it was not actually seen what happened after Brienne swung her sword. Also, lying is out of character for Brienne, except... book readers know what I mean. No spoilers. Still, if I ever learned something about Martin's writing style is that unless a character falls dead right before the reader/viewer's eyes - there is no guarantee he/she is dead. Not even if that character was left to die one inch from death. Not even if the character was reported to die. And, of course, there is always the option of resurrection... What do you think - is Brienne's statement enough to confirm Stannis is dead? 15:41, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :Our only option is if he offered to join the Night's Watch if she let him live, and seeing as he is not at the Wall, I doubt it.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:52, May 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Roose Bolton confirmed it in "The Red Woman". Shaneymike (talk) 15:56, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :::Yeah...though the dialogue was vague.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:14, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Osha and spearwives ....yeah that was a bit of theorizing uh...we'll see how the Umbers turn out in the rest of Season 6 before putting that back, yeah...--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:33, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :If the show goes the extra mile to show Ramsay's cruelty and makes Osha into a cloak for Rickon then there's definitely a comparison there. Otherwise sorry for just removing your stuff rather than asking first --Fatherofdragons (talk) 22:37, May 16, 2016 (UTC) No, no, you're right, I was making a lot of assumptions...--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:54, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Dothraki/Valyrian transcript from Peterson http://dedalvs.tumblr.com/post/144459011173/dothraki-and-valyrian-dialogue-episode-604-of Names: The Lhazareen Dosh Khaleen is named "Ornela" First mention of Saath? Not all of this stuff goes on-screen for time reasons, it's the lines he translates, but I checked and I think they do mention it (unsubtitled of course). Names of the six major khals who are on the council: *Moro *Rhalko *Forzho *Brozho *Porrzho *Qorro Apparently these are the strongest khals and younger ones don't get to be there - mention of a "green Khal" who comes as a supplicant or something.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:31, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :I noticed that Porrzho doesn't speak in the episode and his script lines are delivered by Forzho. --Alienautic (talk) 00:32, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Credited cast According to their Instagram profiles, Oliver Stockwell (https://www.instagram.com/p/BFeXIsvxdqg/) and Portia Victoria (https://www.instagram.com/p/BFeCmxxIhu1/?taken-by=valisvolkova) played the two Dothraki who have sex in Vaes Dothrak. How do we list them in the cast section?--Alienautic (talk) 01:11, May 17, 2016 (UTC) :....Dothraki man having sex (Book of the Stranger) and Dothraki woman having sex (Book of the Stranger)? They're low-level backgrounders, the names can afford to be clunky.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:23, May 17, 2016 (UTC)